


Get Him Falling For A Stranger

by BumbleBeeDoll



Series: MGS Rarepair Week 2017! [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, MGS Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Big Boss reflects on how he feels about EVA.Day Six of MGS Rarepair Week 2017!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of MGS Rarepair Week! Today's prompt is Enlightenment.  
> Not 100% feeling this one but I needed something :3

The fireplace behind them warmed their bodies as well as the wine running through their systems. They sat with their legs pressed together, relishing in their moment of peace. The two of them were exhausted and could probably sleep for a few days.  

Snake's heart was still aching over the loss of The Boss but he couldn't bring himself to keep thinking about what had happened. The entire flight here, once they were settled and they had a moment of silence, all he could think about was her. Now here with Eva, he felt like he could let his mind relax. He wasn't sure what to do with her. She made him feel at ease but on edge at the same time. He never knew what she was going to try to do next and he had started to find that kind of attractive.  

He had slowly come to the realization that he could have romantic feelings for Eva. He had rejected her multiple times throughout the mission, telling himself that he needed to stay focused. She stayed persistent though and he found himself relieved that she hadn't given up on him. He had felt love before, for The Boss, but that was more of a love towards a mother and a mentor. Having romantic feelings for a woman was something new to Snake. Eva had slowly shown him what it was like to love another in such a way.  

He was willing to finally let her in. He felt like he was ready to experience the affection this woman had been trying to give him. He thought he could understand what these feelings were now.  

This was a woman who had stayed by his side and helped him accomplish his goal. She risked her life to help to him and he was forever grateful to her.  

After sharing a small conversation and having her linger so close, he couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed her with force and she leaned back onto the ground, bringing him with her. 

The two had kissed and had kept flipping positions on the floor for a little while. He found himself to be happy like this. He wanted her to stay and be with him. They had been through so much together in such a short amount of time and he didn’t want her to leave too.  

Eva was beneath him now, thinking about their whole situation as well.  She knew what she had to do and a feeling of guilt sat in her stomach. She had to finish her own mission, though. She had truly fallen for him but her mission came first, although she wouldn't follow through with killing him. That was a promise to The Boss she had to keep.  

She was already thinking in the back of her mind about all the things she had to do before she left him tomorrow morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! One more day to go!  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!]


End file.
